Vacation for the High and Mighty
by LightSorceress
Summary: Tsubasa and his best friends went on a 1 year vacation to the Philippines and they thought it's going to be the most fun time of their lives... CHAPTER 6 and 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Vacation for the High and Mighty

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa—I only own Kaede.

A/N: For the fellow readers, I hope you enjoy my story! I really don't like flames sooo lessen the hardness. ( If you get what I mean )

Quick summary: Tsubasa and his best friends went on a **1 year** vacation to the Philippines in high hopes of nice sandy beaches… Delicious delicacies… Hot babes… Kisses chocolates…But, what they found were glorious humor trouble! And with just one girl tagging wherever they go, it'll be insanely bothersome for their time!

**NOTE:**

"speaking"

'thinking'

"**shouting**"

"**_emphasized shout_**" are all my fortes in enhancing a good mood of the characters emotion and polishing a nice story. Not to mention:

_flashback_ and/or _emphasize_ . Have fun! ;)

…Chapter 1…

It was one hot summer in Nankatsu city. The temperature of this unbearable heat would be 40 degrees Celsius, deep in Nankatsu city at the Nankatsu soccer stadium.

" I didn't know that vacation could be so _boring_…" complained Izzy as he reluctantly reached for a wet towel and wiped his forehead.

" Shut up I-Izzy…" said Teppei dizzily. " Whoa, that's it! I'm out!"

Soccer prodigy, Tsubasa Ozora, looked at him oddly " What for Teppei?"

" I'm going away with my parents this summer. And man! I can't wait to go! See ya first day of school guys!" exclaimed Teppei hurriedly as he ran away, signifying a bye, he wave his hand up in the air.

Taro arrived with a big bucket full of cold water with ice. He quizzically questioned Bas " what happened to Teppei?"

" He was going away with his parents." Was all Bas said as he eyed Taro's big bucket.

Izzy jaw dropped. He squealed " **WHOAH!** Wheredya' get such a load?"

Taro rolled his eyes cutely " Duh, Genzo's of course!"

Bas slapped his head and muttered, " Why didn't I think of that?"

Izzy puffed his cheeks fully and exclaimed " Genzo's huh! Why does he _always_ get the good stuff?"

" It's because **I'M** filthy rich, Ishizaki!" shouted a familiar voice behind them that sounded so proudly inferior.

They looked behind and saw Genzo, standing so firm and strong as if he was able to take the heat. His eyes beamed pre-eminence to the situation. And he wore a smug smirk that disgusted Izzy yet makes girls squeal.

"Oh, hi Genzo!" greeted Bas excitedly as he approached him.

Genzo heaved a small smile and greeted Bas back " hi too, Bas. _I'M_ going away today!"

Taro slapped his head and whined immaturely " Not you too!"

Genzo couldn't do anything except chuckle boastfully " I'm going to the Philippines."

"**_N-NO WAY!_**" shouted Bas Izzy and Taro in shock.

" Yes way." Replied Genzo with a smugly pompous look " The problem is—"

The beamed their innocent eyes on Genzo in suspense.

" The Wakabayashi private jet plane has only a limited amount of chairs for passengers. Oh so—8 seats!" He unrepentantly teased them, which is just a lame lie because the jet **_can_** actually contain two teams without them being cooped up like birds in a cage.

"Let me _Gooooo_! I wanna **COME** with you!" shouted the three consecutively.

Genzo sneered " Really!"

"Pwetty please?" pleaded the three Nankatsu players on bended knees in front of Genzo.

Genzo just laughed his head off at their harshly stupid actions; he said wittily " I was just kidding guys! Of course I'll take you along, why not? It wouldn't be fun without you three boarding in!"

Just in time, Hyuga, Ken and Takeshi came huddling along. " What's all this vacation stuff?"

" Genzo…"

"Hyuga…"

Those two are once more locked in a deathlike glare as soon as they met eyes. Bas, Taro and Izzy are hugging each other for dear life and Takeshi squirmed behind Ken like a mouse.

Flashback

" Bring it on Hyuga… I'll get my revenge! I swear I'll beat your ass off and won't let Meiwa score against us!" 

_" Oh yeah? Score against this Wakabayashi!"_

End flashback

Those two have been glaring at each other for a minute now. Genzo heaved a loud 'humph' and said sarcastically " This isn't going to work Hyuga. I dunno if you and your—uh."

Then he took a look behind Hyuga which led him to see Ken and Takeshi, then he continued his sentence roughly unsympathetic" … so called friends would want to come…"

Hyuga shouted in rude answer " Why would we come anyways?"

Ken bothered to sneak in the discussion. He said **AWFULLY _calmly_** " Where would you guys go anyways?"

Bas and the others shouted in joy " PHILIPPINES!"

Takeshi shouted elatedly in joy " Count me in!"

"… I'll go too." Was all Ken said _serenely _yet **happily** calm.

Genzo laughed with superiority and said boastfully " what is it now Hyuga?"

Wakabayashi private jet plane….

" I can't believe it… I agreed—to—come…" muttered Hyuga mutely.

As if Genzo heard what Hyuga said, he exclaimed proudly " It was your choice Hyuga! You don't want to be _'weft 'aw 'awone_ in Nankatsu city! Admit it!"

At the back, Izzy was in awe at the size of the jet. " That—that Genzo! He lied!"

Taro intellectually said " It's roughly 45 here at the back…"

Bas giggled comically " Genzo just doesn't want too much of noise. He's more of a –uhhh—_**loudmouthed** guy wanting peace and quiet_."

Taro and Izzy looked at each other in deep thought. " A loudmouthed guy wanting peace and quiet…?"

As soon as everyone settled for the flight…

"_Where to, Wakabayashi-sama?_" said the air pilots over intercom clearly.

Genzo smirked and said, "Where do you guys wanna go first?"

Bas raised his hand up in the air and is waving it violently as if it's going to fall.

Genzo **_POLITELY_** picked Bas " yeah, Bas?"

" Ooh Ooh! YESSSS! Let's go to –uh---uh—Boracay!" shouted Bas excitedly hopping around his seat like a mad rabbit.

Taro's sweat dropped " Izzy…?"

Izzy replied as if he read Taro's mind " yeah…Bas ate dozens of kisses chocolate … right?"

Taro exclaimed in a voice so freaked out " Let's throw the kisses away! C'mon! Let's find Bas's bag before he goes **AWOL_!"_**

Bas is still hopping around his seat he shouted happily " **WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**"

After 20 minutes… 

Genzo grumbled " WHY AREN'T WE LEAVING?"

Ken looked at his clock " We should've left 20 minutes ago…"

Genzo went after the intercom and yelled madly " **WHY AREN'T WE LEAVING**!"

The intercom answered back " The flight attendant has not yet arrived, Wakabayashi-sama."

Hyuga wooed seductively " You mean those HOT babes in the airplane?"

Genzo shouted angrier and louder as if he was gonna blow MAD " **I DON'T CARE ABOUT FUCKING FLIGHT ATTENDANTS! WITH ATTENDANT OR NOT, JUST START THIS PLANE!**"

Izzy and Taro hugged each other in frightened motion. Takeshi hugged between Ken and Hyuga.

" W-Wakabayashi-sama." Squirmed a voice sarcastically over the door of the plane.

Genzo was about to yell at the flight attendant when "**_YOU?_**"

She smiled halfly " yeah?"

Hyuga almost dropped dead " sh-sh-she's ththththe flight att-att-atten-d-dant!"

Kaede Kakutama: She is 5 foot tall, skinny, smooth white skin, jet black hair, burgundy eyes. Has an attitude like Taro mixed with Hyuga's mixed with Ken's. Is currently as weak as an invertebrate.

Genzo yelled angrily " get out of MY plane!"

Kaede stuck out a tongue to him and said " I'm afraid not Wakabayashi-sama!"

The plane was already up in the air… I guess they're going to the Philippines with Kaede as their only flight attendant…

_To be continued…_

A/N:Did you like it? Please, review! I guess Review is my only droplet of inspiration! Please oh please! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Vacation for the High and Mighty

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa—I only own Kaede.

A/N: Aww. Thank you for those who reviewed! I appreciated it even if it's only a few! But hey! Aint it great to read?

Anywaysss, Thanks a lot for the first reviewers, Krizzie-dono and Yuki-dono! loud applause coming from nowhere

Quick summary: Tsubasa and his best friends went on a **1 year** vacation to the Philippines in high hopes of nice sandy beaches… Delicious delicacies… Hot babes… Kisses chocolates…But, what they found were glorious humor trouble! And with just one girl tagging wherever they go, it'll be insanely bothersome for their time!

**NOTE:**

"speaking"

'thinking'

"**shouting**"

"**_emphasized shout_**" are all my fortes in enhancing a good mood of the characters emotion and polishing a nice story. Not to mention:

_flashback_ and/or _emphasize_ . Have fun! ;)

* * *

…_Chapter 2…_

Genzo's jawdropped to an extent while Kaede smiled ever so sarcastically. Behind them, Bas and Taro were laughing out loud.

" Why didn't you tell us sooner?" said Taro as he finally stopped laughing.

Kaede returned a sly chuckle " Because I **KNOW** Wakabayashi-sama will go _AWOL_ and exchange me for another one."

"Anyways—gotta get back to my business!" she said hurriedly and went further back.

Genzo was numb on his chair. He plastered an angry facial expression detesting those times with Kaede… Yes, Genzo did something really wrong to Kaede. And now, Kaede's back for a whole lot of _sweet revenge_…

Hyuga was looking at Genzo, already annoyed with him because he kept snarling and cursing like **hell**. He shouted angrily near his right ear" Will you just **_SHUT UP_**? I've had it with your darn _complaints_!"

Hyuga surprised Genzo, he made him jump and had a big bump on the head due to the mechanism above him that provides light, air, etc.

" **OWWWW**! Damn it Hyuga, shut up!" he cursed looking at him snarling.

Suddenly, the intercom opened " _you are currently riding Wakabayashi airlines, poular for it's absolutely wealthy yet arrogant user, Wakabayashi Genzo. I didn't know why the hell he didn't use this cool thing while going to Hamburg._"

Genzo heavily sighed and replied angrily calm to Kaede whose using the intercom " sigh, It's 11:00 sharp, prepare some food will ya?"

Suddenly, Kaede answered back happily sarcastic "_ aye aye, Wakabayashi-sama!_"

Genzo felt like hundreds of butterflies were flying in his stomach, yes, he's hungry. But, something tweaked loudly inside like something's going to _happen_…

" Any drinks, Wakabayashi-sama?"

" GAAAAHHH!"

Kaede was infront of him, smiling evilly cute. Genzo snarled " Don't you surprise me like that **AGAIN**! I'll just take water… _purified_ will do…" his last sentence ended in a unsure voice.

Kaede grinned and said weirdly evil " Ooooh, anything _WRONG_ Wakabayashi-sama?"

Genzo just glared at her and said " order the guys something too.." then he faced the window sulkily.

Taro called Kaede " hey Kaede-san, come here for awhile…"

Kaede walked energetically next to Taro " yeah, Taro-kun?"

Taro then whispered quietly something to Kaede.. _whisper..whisper..whisper.._

" Eh? Oh, fine fine…" replied Kaede.

Then, she went away once more, Taro wished her biggest of luck—because what she's gonna do… Is like a suicidal attempt…

* * *

Lower Deck of the Plane… 

Kaede stealthily slipped through luggages and more. She thought angrily ' why DOES that idiotic goalkeeper keep SOOOO MANY stuff down here?'

It was a good thing she was thin—or else, she wouldn't have fitted down here…

* * *

Some minutes passed and Genzo was loosing his cool and he was _SO _hungry…

"psst. Hey Hyuga.." whispered Genzo sneakily and quietly… Hyuga looked at him oddly. " Yea?"

They laid down and talked lowly yet very suspectfully "Do you have _it_…?"

Hyuga snickered lowly and happily " Ofcourse—since that bakaa no Flight Attendant ain't here—lets watch _it_ now.."

They both snickered with evil glee as a low pink blush crept up their faces. They both stood up and Hyuga went to the overhead luggage compartment and got _it_.

" Hey guys!" said Genzo to call their attention.

Izzy grumbled to Taro " Wazzup wid them?"

Taro replied in a uneasy and innocent voice " I don't know—Izzy… I just don't like the looks of those two…"

Ken looked at Genzo with a suspisciously handsome expression. " You have something one your mind—don't you…?"

Hyuga took something out of his bag and then he tugged Genzo and made him look at it. Genzo yelped for joy " Finally!"

"Guys!" he announced " Let's watch this!"

As soon as Taro, Izzy, Bas, Ken and Takeshi looked at it, Izzy's nose bleeded, Taro squealed and hid under his chair, Bas screamed and ran at the back, Ken held on a _very _disgusted look whilst covering Takeshi's innocent eyes.

When suddenly, Kaede came just-in-time—with their awfully delicious lunch on a silver tray. Genzo gulped and quickly hid that object behind his back. 'Oh loving mother of Manchester United...' thought Genzo as sweat trickled down his face continuously.

"What—was that?" stuttered Kaede in a confused tone.

Genzo shook his head violently and replied " Nothing! It's none of your damn business!"

Taro screamed under the chair " It's not ours too, Genzo!"

Kaede yelped " Taro! What are you doing under the chair?"

Bas returned back with a wan expression. " What happened to you too, Bas?"

Izzy finally stopped his nose bleeding " Well, you see those two perv…"

Hyuga and Genzo stopped Izzy in his words Genzo whispered " say even one word Ishizaki and your dead!"

Kaede narrowed her eyes on Genzo and Hyuga "…I'm **NOT** dumb you know…"

She all of a sudden flipped the side of the tray full of delicious food on Genzo and partly Hyuga. They both screamed and what revealed on their hand…

* * *

Hehehehe. Ain't that something! Pls review and... I'M VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR UPDATING SOOOO LATE! I promise I won't repeat this again! Please forgive me and my procrastinating idiocy! Stay tuned!

Hints from the next Chapter: They arrived at the Philippines after one heck of a ride. Genzo and Hyuga plots to utterly humiliate Kaede after discovering a certain secret, Tsubasa goes wild after discovering the loss of his kisses chocolate and wholely blames Genzo's lack of 'security, and lastly, Ken's gripping taste of love at first-- BUT WHO?


	3. Chapter 3

Vacation for the High and Mighty

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa—I only own Kaede.

Quick summary: Tsubasa and his best friends went on a **1 year** vacation to the Philippines in high hopes of nice sandy beaches… Delicious delicacies… Hot babes… Kisses chocolates…But, what they found were glorious humor trouble! And with just one girl tagging wherever they go, it'll be insanely bothersome for their time!

**NOTE:**

"speaking"

'thinking'

"**shouting**"

"**_emphasized shout_**" are all my fortes in enhancing a good mood of the characters emotion and polishing a nice story. Not to mention:

_flashback_ and/or _emphasize_ . Have fun! ;)

* * *

Chapter 3… 

_We are now landing the overly exclusive Wakabayashi airlines, flight 259 in Boracay. Enjoy your flight vacation—as you caaaaan…_

" **SHUT UP Kaede!**" barked Genzo at Kaede whose standing behind the curtains.

Kaede raised it up and smirked evilly. She waved a tape on her hands that made Genzo squint his eyes in rage and grit his teeth. Hyuga rolled his eyes and mumbled " I shouldn't have brought the damn tape…"

As if Kaede heard his exact words she nodded mockingly and her smirk widened in a _manic_ appearance.

Taro suddenly gestured Kaede to a corner of the plane. He whispered " Did you get rid of it…?"

Kaede simply sighed and said " I sure did. But, Tsubasa-san won't be happy finding his packs of kisses chocolate gone…"

Taro replied sadly " It's… Well—his greatest addiction next to soccer. He goes awol and hyper. I thought he stopped years ago when I found out he has hidden stashes inside his locker. It wasn't nice at all recognizing the greatest soccer player in Japan is weak against kisses chocolate—it prevents him to play…"

Kaede shuddered and realized "… And it will be _worse_ if he goes **kaboom** on my ass…"

* * *

Ken grasped his backpack over the overhead compartment and helped little Takeshi with his. They realized that Tsubasa has been shuddering for almost a minute.

" Tsubasa, is there something wrong?" questioned Ken softly yet in a calm and worried state.

Tsubasa shook his head violently and replied in a rasped and innocently pitched voice " I'm fine, Ken! I just need—to eat _something_…"

Takeshi said " I'm hungry too… Our food was wasted a while ago! And I didn't understand what on earth was going on!"

Ken bit his lip and said " You don't need to." He mumbled " and thank god you didn't…"

_

* * *

Flashback…_

_There was a wild ruckus and Ishizaki, who was relieved that he and Takeshi weren't at the back to stop the fight, safely transported Takeshi at the front. Ken, Tsubasa, and Taro were trying to stop the flight attendant and the two Japan star players from fighting._

" _I don't understand, Ishizaki-san! Why are they fighting?" asked the innocent Takeshi with concern smeared on it._

_All that Ishizaki **can** say "… It's none of 'yer business—yet."_

* * *

They went down the plane and were so amazed of the sight that awaited them. And it was very different from Japan. The pure air swiveled around them. Genzo was too astonished that his eyes roamed around. The neatly trimmed grass made the place look tidy, the gigantic words bore on the grass in gold plates ' WELCOME TO BORACAY'.

Firstly, they decided to eat in a nearby restaurant namely, Pancake House.

Taro, Izzy and Takeshi were hungrily staring at the menu. Genzo laughed "guys! You know you can order something! It's not like your hungry that your eyes can eat off the menu list!"

Oddly, Tsubasa was miserably quiet—for some time. Taro looked at him worriedly and said "Bas, what's wrong…?"

Tsubasa's dimmed eyes suddenly flashed before Taro's. " **Can't you see WHY, Taro!**"

Taro drew back on his chair, terrified of Tsubasa's reply. Hyuga simply smirked " You must be hungry out of that demented trip!"

All of a sudden, Tsubasa fell of his chair and on his knees " I hunger for _kisses chocolates_, Taro!" he exclaimed in fused anger and madness "**KISSES CHOCOLATES!"**

Taro yelped in terror. Izzy got around Tsubasa and tried to control him—but it seemed Tsubasa was too flexible as he scurried wildly. They obviously attracted too much attention.

Genzo tried to hush Tsubasa's rampant behavior " What's wrong with you, Bas? You've never acted like this before!"

Taro stepped front and answered for Tsubasa " He's a chocoholic—or rather obsessed with kisses. It's his secret… Well, Izzy and me caught him gobbling an entire pack.

Ken's eyebrow twitched " So, you're telling us that he's addicted to it more than soccer?"

They all stared at Tsubasa, who's madly 'tearing' his hair crying for chocolate. Takeshi whimpered behind Hyuga. Izzy was trying to stop Tsubasa. Genzo was trying to reason out with Tsubasa and to no avail.

When suddenly, Kaede came in on time and swiftly tore a pack open and tossed an unwrapped chocolate inside Tsubasa's mouth and he was surprised. He chewed and that familiar taste in his mouth and his eyes flew open with bliss " Hey! This is—this is…"

Kaede replied with a grin " milk chocolate kisses, Bas!"

She threw the pack at Tsubasa who in turn, continued to eat it. Taro looked at Kaede in a confuzzled way and she looked back at him with a face that said: ' I just saved your asses from embarrassment and a maniac.!'

After eating, they decided to find a hotel to rest in. Much to their unluckiness,they couldn't find one single hotel unbooked—well, without leaving the Boracay area that is. Therefore—the gang decided to camp at the beach.

They all actually found a wonderful spot where the smooth sand sparkled in contact with the appealing rays of the sun, and the ocean blue and clear.

And, it seemed that Genzo planned this trip weeks ago for he was fully equipped. An expensive trailer (that he shipped from Japan), along with a BBQ griller—it was like a dream trailer, and it also has space to fit everyone in it.

Takeshi excitedly rushed to the shore with his bare feet burying in the white sand and feeling the cold-water rush in between them. Never did Hyuga and Ken see him this happy, not since the district finals, nor his birthday, because for little Takeshi, this is a fun filled vacation with close friends.

Tsubasa, now feeling normal and nourished said to Taro " Why did you tell them?"

Taro responded with a sigh " How can I with you begging on your knees and shouting for kisses?"

"I—I did that? But I—couldn't remember!" stuttered the Nankatsu captain with protest.

Taro looked at hom and said " You've gone strangely mental Tsubasa."

" **IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I COULDN'T FIND MY KISSES IN MY LUGGAGE!**" Tsubasa was annoyed, he felt like he wanted to blame someone…someone who caused this mess… someone he can yell his anger off…someone he can _beat to a pulp…_ The culprit behind everything…

A strange answer formed in his head … " Genzo…"

* * *

Genzo was above his trailer. His ebony black eyes, transfixed on the deep blue sea, when someone spoke, distracting him " You seemed peaceful today."

Genzo replied " Well, there's no trouble and I'm satisfied. What about you, Ken?" he closed his eyes and pleasured the soft wind blowing through his hair.

Ken replied calmly " I can feel the wind, smell the pure air, hear…"

"…Hear…" echoed Genzo.

" Tsubasa yelling your name." Continued Ken in a disturbed tone.

Genzo's eyes flew open as he too, can hear his former captain shouting his name angrily ' Holy mother of—ahh fuck it! Something's wrong!'

He jumped down from the trailer as Tsubasa marched towards him with enraged eyes.

" Genzo, I want an explanation NOW." Said Tsubasa in a calm yet angry tone " Are you the one who _stole_ **my** chocolate?"

Genzo looked back at him as if Tsubasa told him a corny joke " You think I took your chocolate!"

Tsubasa narrowed his eyes wryly and nodded his head. Ken couldn't help but watch the two argue, because it seemed that the prodigal soccer genius and the hotheaded yet cunning SGGK were in no position to be stopped.

Genzo said " Look Bas, I didn't take your chocolate, and I'm being honest!"

Tsubasa protested in a childish manner " But why is it gone?"

" I don't know Bas." Said Genzo " Furthermore, I am not the one you should blame. Have I even left my seat in the airplane?"

Tsubasa shook his head childishly. " Then who took it?"

Ken felt his spine tingle. He didn't like the situation. Yet, it seemed that the culprit was about to arrive.

Kaede ran as fast as she could and came in time. " Bas…" she said guiltily " I'm the one who took your chocolate."

Genzo choked violently ' Loving mother of AC Milan—has the world turn upside down?'

Tsubasa's anger flew away and kindness replaced it " Why?"

" Taro was worried about your obsession with and tried to save you from turning into a chocoholic rather than your dream of being a professional player." Said Kaede with a quarter hint of sarcasm.

Genzo tried to stifle his chuckle as hard as he can.

Ken's ever so calm look deepened as he shifted his eyes from Genzo, to Tsubasa then Kaede. He paused staring at her, '_beautiful_…', after a brief moment of unveiling emotions, he shook it off.

Tsubasa flickered a laugh " What's with the silence guys? Let's swim already!"

Kaede sighed with relief and said " I'll go change inside the trailer."

The star players already wore their swimming trunks, Izzy, Taro, Tsubasa, and Takeshi ran happily to the water and swam.

Genzo remembered and said out loud " Oh yeah, gotta remind Kaede to fix us some snacks."

When he was about to open the trailer door, it flew open and greeted Kaede who's in a black adidas swimsuit, above that, a hooded jacket. Genzo cringed with disgust.

" What the hell is that?" said Genzo in a very disturbed voice.

Kaede replied with a dark glare " It's a swimsuit, idiot." She knew Genzo was talking about her _structure_ in a swimsuit, frankly because he's never seen her in one.

" Yeah whatever, fix something for us, will ya?" said Genzo shaking off the swimsuit discussion.

Kaede growled " fine, if it doesn't include my ass getting boot by you hating it."

Genzo turned around and headed for the beach, he turned his head to her saying " I'll try." Then he snickered devilishly.

She simply slammed the door shut, ignoring his reply. Inside, she thought of what she would give them. Genzo didn't give her a choice of _what they want to eat_; instead he left it to her own choices. She thought of stuff '_poisoned ice cream? Maggot-infested sandwiches? I wonder what'll make them choke there hardest…? Then I'll threaten Genzo not to boot my ass off—if he's alive to do it,_'

Then her mind was made up. Poisoned ice cream is a good choice.

* * *

Genzo was back and the others started playing. He simply watched them for a while and said " mind if I join? I'd be glad to."

Tsubasa looked at him and said " Did you tell her what we want?" his mouth seemed to water at the thought of kisses chocolate.

" _Shimatta! _I forgot!" cursed Genzo out loud.

" Aww look at that" teased Hyuga " The Nankatsu goalie's got Alzheimer's disease! Next time he'll be forgetting his underwear!"

Izzy added " Or even his priv…"

" **_SHUT THE FUCK UP ISHIZAKI!_**" yelled Genzo furiously as he was turning a bright color red '_How on earth did Izzy knew that I was…'_

Taro interrupted him " Ice cream's cool on a hot day like this!"

Genzo protested " Fine! But I don't wanna go back there! You go Ken!"

Ken's eyes widened automatically and he felt a blush surface. He lowered his head in a strange manner " Why me?"

Hyuga cocked his eyebrow " What's the problem, Ken?"

Ken suddenly shook his head and headed to the trailer " Okay." Trailed his voice.

Everyone looked at each other, then to Ken walking away. Takeshi felt something is wrong with Ken because he looked a bit lightheaded with something. He wanted to know what's wrong—curious as he became, followed Ken.

As soon as Ken was in front of the trailer he closed his eyes, listening to his heart beating loudly. He was blushing furiously and sweat was trickling down his face. Unluckily, he was very poignant with love. He knew about it but he didn't know its effects. He was very famous for hiding his emotions, but now it all felt ineffective for him.

* * *

A/N: is it okay? Thank God I finished it early cuz I've got a technique to finishing quicker. I hope it's okay! Pls. Review! Oh and if you got suggestions, feel free to tell me!

If you want favorite Captain Tsubasa characters to appear, tell me! Or even you own character simply tell me their full specific attitude, appearance, age, sex, name, favorites, hobbies, bio, etc. Well everything you want to share me with your character and I'll include him/her in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Vacation for the High and Mighty

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa—I only own Kaede. Then again, I also borrowed the very wonderful poem that intrigued me.

Quick summary: Tsubasa and his best friends went on a **1 year** vacation to the Philippines in high hopes of nice sandy beaches… Delicious delicacies… Hot babes… Kisses chocolates…But, what they found were glorious humor trouble! And with just one girl tagging wherever they go, it'll be insanely bothersome for their time!

**NOTE:**

"speaking"

'thinking'

"**shouting**"

"**_emphasized shout_**" are all my fortes in enhancing a good mood of the characters emotion and polishing a nice story. Not to mention:

_flashback_ and/or _emphasize_ . Have fun! ;)

* * *

Chapter 4…

As Kaede finally finished the last ice cream full of food poisoning, the doorbell rang abruptly. She propped down the scooper aside then opened the door. " Hello, Ken!"

Ken suddenly lowered his cap to the level of his eyebrows, he sullenly said "…Ermm, hi, Kaede." He paused abruptly.

Kaede sadly frowned and looked at Ken. ' Is Ken… angry at me?' she mused.

But behind the emotionless expression, is an awkward blush red as cherry. He gulped and lowered his cap once more, his hand tightly held for support on his cap " The guys…" he paused again and he finally ridded off his blush he looked at Kaede, in a straightly stern expression "…The guys sent me to tell you that they wanted ice cream."

But when Ken accidentally made eye contact with Kaede, his flush automatically came out and his mouth hung open. Kaede was looking at Ken with a rather confused and really sad face. "…Oh…okay."

Ken gulped and ran away as fast as he could and where Kaede couldn't see him. When he was far away, he angrily retained his feelings by punching a coconut tree hard. " I'm so _stupid_… **_Very STUPID_**. She must think I killed my feelings…"

He turned his back on the tree and slowly slid down to the sand... Takeshi followed Ken and he finally understood something in this crazy-to-be trip. Ken is head-over-heels-in-love with Kaede.

"I know your there, Sawada Takeshi…"

Back to Bas and the others, they were perspiring under the sun. " Damn! Where's that good-for-nothing Kaede!"

As if by chance, she came along with two trays of ice cream… poisoned to be reminded. Taro and Izzy had teary-eyed expressions and their mouths were hanging open with hunger, Kaede droned sadly " Here's your pois—ice cream."

Bas' mouth watered " looks deliiicious, Kaede!" he swiped the delicious looking ice cream on the left tray and delicately grabbed the small spoon; just to make sure that Kaede won't drop the tray.

" What's up with you? Bad stomach?" joked Genzo evilly and grabbed an ice cream and a spoon.

Kaede looked away and mused ' yeah…_Right **back** at 'cha_…' then she spoke monotonously " Is there something wrong with Ken? He's a bit cold today…"

Hyuga raised his eyebrow whilst taking the ice cream and spoon " Huh? What do you mean?"

Taro scratched his head and mumbled out loud " He must be sick… He looked ill awhile ago."

_**

* * *

Taro interrupted him " Ice cream's cool on a hot day like this!"**_

_**Genzo protested " Fine! But I don't wanna go back there! You go Ken!"**_

_**Ken's eyes widened automatically and he felt a blush surface. He lowered his head in a strange manner " Why me?" **_

_**Hyuga cocked his eyebrow " What's the problem, Ken?"**_

_**Ken suddenly shook his head and headed to the trailer " Okay." Trailed his voice. **_

* * *

" Oh yeah! That's weird." Snickered Izzy and grabbed an ice cream and spoon, then Taro followed.

Hyuga looked around " Speaking of Ken—where's Takeshi!"

After a long drawn pause, Genzo laughed, everyone looked at him weirdly.

" He must've !#$&()(&$ with Ken!" He spoke out loud and hysterically.

Hyuga gave Genzo a firm and powerful punch on the head that made Genzo drop his ice cream. Kaede gasped, Izzy, Bas and Taro stifled their laughter as hard as they could.

Kaede slapped her forehead ' WHY? OF ALL THE PEOPLE WHO COULD'VE DROPPED THE ICE CREAM! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE HIM?'

" Fuck you, Hyuga! Look what you did to my ice cream! Well—I could force Kaede into making me another one..." spoke Genzo to Hyuga with a little food-for-thought.

" Not a chance, Genzo." Replied Kaede as she turned around and crossed her arms " What is it with you guys and brutal force?

Everyone replied to her grinning " Were soccer players."

" Well you mean star players!" boasted Izzy out loud.

When suddenly, Ken entered with Takeshi. Takeshi smiled sheepishly, ' Man…How did Ken see me? And I even kept a cool distance!'

As if Ken read his mind, he replied a bit coldly " The innocent presence does give you out easily."

Takeshi looked teary-eyed at Ken. Ken rolled his eyes and smiled. Takeshi sighed in relief that Ken forgave his sorry butt. Little do they know about Kaede's poisonous ice cream that they forgot to eat for a while, Kaede also seems to forget it as well. She snapped out when she saw Takeshi and Ken grab an ice cream for themselves.

" Hey, uhh, guys!" retorted Kaede in surprise.

" Itadakimaaaas…"

When they were already going to eat it, Kaede let herself collapse. She reluctantly let herself land on the sand, and what she didn't notice behind her…

She heard Takeshi screaming…

Taro gasped…

Tsubasa yelled…

Izzy yelped out loud…

Hyuga shouted for help…

Ken screamed her name…

" KAEDE THERE'S A SHARP ROCK BEHIND YOUUUU!"

Kaede gasped, but it was too late—she was falling. When a figure flashed and caught her from behind, and both she and the figure got out of trouble safely. When Kaede opened her eyes, she saw the others, jaws were slightly dropped—and so were everyone's ice creams.

" Well, well, well, that was quite a very spectacular scene, Kaede, you lazy assed bum." Spoke a voice of the one who caught her.

Kaede gasped, her eyes wide open with total surprise " GENZO!"

" Yeah, and surprisingly, I'm the only one not holding any ice cream, and man, whatta goal. You should be calling me the best goalkeeper in Japan. I saved a baseball, football, soccer ball of course, and…"

Kaede angrily pulled down Genzo's hat to the extent of covering his face " Shut it, idiot! Do I look like a ball to you?"

Genzo retorted angrily " Hey! You should be thanking me for saving your sorry ass from certain death by rocks, dammit!"

" I should've died rather than to be saved by a heart that cares!" she noticed her words " You DO care! I can't believe it… Why did you save me?"

Tsubasa tapped his chin in thought, and then he said intelligently " It must've been a reflex of his… It's been how many hours he last touch the ball…"

Everyone busted laughing their hearts out, the ice cream was wasted—so were the constipation pills secretly stacked inside it.

* * *

As they hours passed, they suddenly found a very expensive hotel a few kilometers from the place they had been… They stacked in their stuff after and moved the trailer. It was already dusk.

The hotel was having a night party and the guys quickly dressed to their Hawaiian-looking shirts and trunks, they went down and partied to their content.

" Hahaha! Give it to me, Bas!" hollered Taro excitedly and ran around the Olympic-sized swimming pool, a bar is located in the middle of the pool.

Bas happily kicked his ball and kicked it to Taro at the other side. Genzo was looking at the sky, his shirt wide open revealing muscles that make girls '_drool'_, his mouth plastered in a wide smirk, his eyes, hidden by black sunglasses, he richly sipped the expensive looking drink beside him with a small paper umbrella decorated.

Hyuga threw his shirt and dove determinedly on the ten-footed pool; he swam to his heart's content. He felt weirdly free…

Takeshi, was dipping his feet on the waters and enjoying the nice feeling. He looked at Hyuga with deep admiration, he then returned back to his seat near the others and ate his dinner hungrily. It was the second time at the same day that food was wasted indecisively—and with no doubt that Kaede had wholly done it with solid purposes.

Ken was unfortunately, being stalked by new fans. He now felt very uncomfortable that he couldn't able to swim, or rather go to a place alone. He hated it—he thought that he would be as far away from his 'fans' from Japan as he could possibly could—but his terrible fate being a totally bishounen didn't stop making fans, yet….

Izzy was trying to hit girls, but as far as he knew, he didn't understand a word they say. He pouted and swam to the counter to have a soda, he poured it on a glass wine and pinched a quarter orange on the side. "…Girls…" he muttered and drank his soda furiously.

Kaede was at the hotel room, glad that Genzo decided to have separate rooms rather than bunk in. She turned the lights off in her room and turned the wall lamp open, granting a cool and serene light in the room, she then peeked at the curtain to see what the _silly soccer players_ were doing. " I feel so sticky…" she murmured, then grabbed a clean emerald green towel with her name inscribed on the side.

The bathroom was tidy just like Genzo's bathroom; the shampoo and hair conditioning bottles were neatly arranged at the blue marble counter with a clean mirror. The room was also scented with sweet-smelling samaguitas. And oddly, the light blue bathtub was filled with pure water and propped with white flowers around. Kaede knew that she was going to feel very wonderful…

"Dark days become sunny

Frigid days become warm,

Rainy days become cloudless

And lightning got wiped away from the storm.

Oceans sing,

Rocks cry out,

Mountains roar,

And tree branches shout.

The stars fall

Right out of the sky.

The moon winks

And the sun went dry.

All because you said one thing

All because you said it true

All because you made me smile

All because you said I love you…"

She smiled whilst reminiscing the past. She slowly slid down the tub until the water reached her neck.

…………………………………….

It was terribly quiet when all of a sudden the door was calmly rapped. There was a too familiar voice that spoke hesitantly from the other side " Hello?"

Kaede rolled her eyes and stood on the bathtub, she casually walked in her slippers then wrapped the silk bathrobes on her, then went to get the door.

" M-Matsuyama!"

Matsuyama Hikaru was there standing idly on the door and was suddenly bewildered to see Kaede standing in front of him.

Matsuyama grinned " Hehehe, small world I guess. Oh, taking a bath? Sorry to disturb!"

" And it was a really nice bath, darn you! Anyways, are you alone?" questioned Kaede curiously, eyeing Matsuyama.

Matsuyama blushed a bit and raised both his hand saying " Nah, I'm with Yoshiko today."

Kaede giggled and whispered to him "Ooh, Matsuyama—your all alone with Yoshiko by the way! Are you gonna…"

Matsuyama blushed hard at Kaede's words. He stuttered "…make…a…move? On Yoshiko? I—uh! Umm…"

" Well—? Fine, fine, if you want to some back-ups…" muttered Kaede and slipped in the door.

Matsuyama stood at the front of the door, baffled and blushing like a tomato " Wait! What do you mean? I don't understand—wait!"

After a moment, Matsuyama peered in Kaede's room when automatically the door flew open revealing a fully dressed Kaede. Matsuyama saw her eye glittered with encouragement that the Furano captain failed to notice earlier.

" Matsuyama, can you show me where Yoshiko's room is?"

Matsuyama chuckled " Just next door."

* * *

It was very quiet inside the rather shallow colored room; Yoshiko slowly ran her mahogany colored brush on her beautiful locks that curled in response. She hummed keenly thinking solely yet freely:

" Matsuyama…"

"…My dear Matsuyama…"

"… Matsu.."

A knock interrupted her thoughts, she sighed and briskly walked to the door, she opened it and saw a blushing Matsuyama and a gleeful-looking Kaede.

"Kaede! I didn't expect to run into you here!" she greeted happily and hugged her warmly.

Kaede smiled at Yoshiko and said " I have an invitation—for you and…" she pointed at the Furano Captain "…Matsuyama."

Yoshiko treated Kaede inside hers and Matsuyama's room. She took out a bowl full of mouth-watering sweets and bade Kaede to eat some. "…What is this invitation your talking about?"

Kaede took a piece of chocolate toffee and said while unwrapping it " There will be a Luau tomorrow night, starting at 7 pm sharp and ending at 4 am, it'll be a night of feasting and dancing! I hope you and Matsuyama won't miss out! "

Yoshiko giggled happily " Ah! Matsuyama and I will be there! I say, who planned it?"

"…It must've been Genzo, Yoshiko." Matsuyama guessed.

Kaede nodded in reply " Yeah, here's the invitation, good thing he made he hold it."

She handed out s couple of invitations to Matsuyama. " Well, Genzo mainly told me to invite a few people in the hotel. It was real wicked of him to have planned it already, it was just when we ARRIVED to this place! Man, I wonder how many bucks he's handed to this hotel."

Matsuyama shrugged " We'll never know…"

Yoshiko giggled at Matsuyama's remark that evidently made Matsuyama blush pinkly.

"Well, it's a bit late for a woman's beauty sleep, so I gotta go and finish my bath and go to sleep, see you tomorrow, Matsuyama, Yoshiko!"

When Kaede was about to leave, Matsuyama abruptly stopped her in her tracks and whispered "What the heck are you planning?"

Kaede grinned at him and slipped of his grip " Didn't I tell you? I was going to help out and I did, this Wakabayashi Luau IS real and invited guests are only allowed to go."

She quickly slipped out the door leaving a baffled Matsuyama standing in front of it.

* * *

A/N: Whew, finished! I was rather dazed while making this fic, confused of the things I write…It does sound weird, ne?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!

The next chapter is a SPECIAL CHAPTER meaning that it is very exciting and enjoyable …I hope


	5. Chapter 5

Vacation for the High and Mighty

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa—I only own Kaede. Then again, I also borrowed the very wonderful poem that intrigued me.

Quick summary: Tsubasa and his best friends went on a **1 year** vacation to the Philippines in high hopes of nice sandy beaches… Delicious delicacies… Hot babes… Kisses chocolates…But, what they found were glorious humor trouble! And with just one girl tagging wherever they go, it'll be insanely bothersome for their time!

**NOTE:**

"speaking"

'thinking'

"**shouting**"

"**_emphasized shout_**" are all my fortes in enhancing a good mood of the characters emotion and polishing a nice story. Not to mention:

_flashback_ and/or _emphasize_ . Have fun! ;)

**

* * *

Special Chapter 5: The Luau**

The night air collapse around the beach area in a welcoming embrace whilst the cold wind swept along the dark shores that was engulfed by darkness. The four tall torches surrounding the pool area stood proudly towering everything.

Genzo proudly walked around like some obnoxiously conceited businessman, taking looks from butler to chef seeing if they've done their jobs well.

" Mr. Wakabayashi, sir." Called the head chef over.

Genzo looked up at the tall Filipino chef and blinked several times, wondering what's wrong. " Is the food edible…?" he asked nauseatingly.

The chef showed Genzo the dishes they were about to serve tonight. The humongous table shown different Filipino delicacies in different countries, Genzo, having no thought about the food that has been shown in front of him, decided to question each and every food.

" Urgh, what's that weird brown colored thing?" questioned a disgusted Genzo, pointing an accusing finger on the dish at the right-hand side of the table.

The chef, awfully perplexed at Genzo's knowledge of not knowing a single thing about Filipino dishes, said in a disturbed voice " That's _adobong baboy_, sir." his voice rose proudly " One of the most famous dishes of the Filipinos!"

" What about that big thing? Is that a pig?" he said once more looking at the 'thing' on the middle

The chef, still befuddled said " And that's _lechon_, sir. A juicy well-prepared pig that would very well fit any occasion anywhere! It's delicious fat, and hard but yummy skin puts this into the star-section of dining!"

After awhile, Genzo hurriedly went out, shock " What do these guys think they're serving?"

" Uhh, you're exaggerating it, Genzo. You haven't exactly tasted the food…" spoke a very familiar voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Kaede her hands akimbo, and her look, utterly dismayed. Genzo arched his eyebrow in thought.

" Sigh! Genzo! You looked at many of the most delicious dishes this country's ever made!" She yelled, clutching Genzo's collar, and not stressing the fact that she couldn't lift him up.

Genzo's eyes narrowed at her and he delinquently shoved her hands off him. " Get your hands off me, _weakling_!"

" How rude of you, Genzo!" barked Kaede out loud.

Genzo grinned widely, and replied " Instead of yelling at me like hell, why don't you find a partner for the dance later?"

" Well, then, lets see if our proud goalkeeper here still has something to boast about! I'll bet you'll find no one, and the chances of getting one are lower than negative one!" teased Kaede, eyeing Genzo humorously, seeing his quivering expression.

Genzo rapidly change his tune and replied proudly " Fine! You'll regret it when you see me crowded with fan girls, and you'd be **BEGGING** on your knees to be my partner!"

" Fat chance, Wakabayashi! That will never happen in a million years even if you're the last man standing in this universe!" she grinned wickedly facing Genzo.

* * *

Hyuga intentionally looked up at the stars, visualizing pictures of different constellations…

" Making up the white tiger in you, eh?" said the longhaired goalkeeper, looking up with him.

" No. I'm just looking." He pointlessly spoke " Say, what are the chances that you'd be running around, being tagged by insane fan girls, waiting to be asked out?"

Ken peered with great annoyance as he unintentionally saw a group of Pinays, giggling hysterically, 'hidden' behind the bushes. Hyuga gave Ken a what-are-you-waiting-for-just-run look. Ken shrugged and suddenly walked away in brisk fashion.

Just then, Hyuga remembered: This is a Luau… Isn't it…? And its got…dancing right?

He got up, straightened himself and looked for a partner. Oddly, why didn't Hyuga invite Maki in the first place? Why was Kaede the only girl in the demented trip?

He spotted a girl, about an inch short of his height. She was sitting down on the shore, her ebony brown hair tied back in a loose braided ponytail. Her skin was delightfully '_kayumanggi'_ (brown). And her eyes were dimmed literally by the dark. Her clothes were short brown shorts with numerous pockets, a sailor top with a red bow, and he can somehow make up the physical uniqueness of feminine muscles, smooth skin, and perfect structure. It all rounds up to somewhat like a person he knew who was back in Japan…

At first, he urged himself to approach, and before he knew it, he was only a few feet away from her. He lightly coughed a 'ahem' and the girl immediately turned to look.

Hyuga looked impressively at the girl and said " Can you speak English?"

The girl frankly chuckled a bit and replied " Yeah, ano ang kailangan mo sa'kin, foreigner?" (What do you need from me, foreigner?)

Hyuga made a thoughtless expression that made the girl burst laughing, Hyuga followed laughing at his self. " I think that meant a yes."

" Ofcourse! I'm from the city." Said the girl " Are you part Filipino? 'Cause to me, you look like one."

Hyuga shook his head and said " I'm Japanese, Kojiro Hyuga."

The girl ironically looked at Hyuga and said " Kojiro, from the Japan Team? You guys are pretty famous here. I didn't even expect myself talking to one of them! I'm Theresa. I'm a varsity player at swimming."

Hyuga suddenly remembered what he was going to say. " Hey Theresa."

The varsity swimmer curiously looked at him "Yes, Kojiro?"

" You see, there's a Luau and I want to invite you." Said Hyuga drolly, making Theresa feel in a lopsided smile.

" Aren't you pretty straightforward… Feels to me that you aren't the romantic guy, eh?" snickered Theresa making Hyuga feel awkward inwardly. " But, yeah sure. I like that kind of guy! Always headstrong, and respectful."

* * *

Takeshi instantaneously finished his simple cocktail and felt Sorimachi disappear. He looked around and suddenly yelled in thought 'Darn it! Where are you, Sorimachi!'

He ran around the pool, searching in every nook and cranny for Sorimachi, as he started to feel a stifling feeling inside him. " Sorimachi! Where are you?"

He quickly ran indoors and snuck in every door he saw. While running, he pondered ' I wonder where he's gone to! Hyuga's disappeared and so did Ken. Well, I just saw Ken awhile ago running away from the mob..'

**Bump!**

Without knowing, Takeshi bumped—something small. He caressed his chest and heard a slight groan coming from the person.

" Oh gosh," Takeshi apologized innocently " I'm so sorry!"

His eyes widened, when he saw a small girl, whom he probably thought was ten years old. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and she was caressing her head. She had black hair with beautiful streaks of violet and purple; she has bangs that separated on the middle. Her skin was fairly white and fragile looking.' Is she a Filipino?' thought Takeshi, his eyes roaming at her.

All of a sudden, the girl's eyes flew open and her face blushed a dark crimson. She mumbled loudly" Patawarin mo po ako…" (Please forgive me…)

She stood and twiddled her fingers shyly, her eyes looking up and down a Takeshi. Takeshi rubbed his head and said with a hint of question" Are you Filipino?"

The girl's eyes met Takeshi's and unexpectedly she blushed once more, looking down and said in a shy tone " Half Filipino and half Chinese… I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching…"

" No, it's my fault." Quickly said Takeshi, hoping that he wouldn't upset the girl. " I was looking for my friend."

Suddenly the girl said "… I think I just saw your friend pass this direction awhile ago."

Takeshi smiled broadly and clasped the girl's hands together " Thanks!"

The girl bit her lip, as she felt Takeshi's warmth spread in her. Takeshi all of a sudden turned slightly pinkish and ran. He waved a hand signaling a goodbye.

As he ran passing a right turn, the girl muttered sadly " I never told him my name…"

* * *

Tsubasa flickered his feet on the Olympic-sized swimming pool, beside him was Taro, who's quietly sipping on his drink.

" Do you have a partner for the dance, Taro?" questioned Tsubasa out of the blue.

Taro looked at Tsubasa and said in an excellent jovial tone " Yup."

Tsubasa pouted and said " I don't have a partner yet! What dumb luck."

Taro laughed in reply " It's okay" he took another sip on his drink " You'll find someone."

" If only Anego or Yayoi was here…" mumbled Tsubasa splashing his legs in the water.

Suddenly, Tsubasa and Taro heard their names being called in the distance.

" Matsuyama and Yoshiko! What a pleasant surprise!" gasped Taro happily seeing the two if them, waving their hands and approaching him and Tsubasa.

When they were near, they quickly grabbed a seat sat with Tsubasa and Taro.

" We were with Kaede a while ago." Said Matsuyama while gesturing calmly for the waiter.

Yoshiko nodded her head and added " She told us about Genzo's Luau, she said Matsuyama and I are invited."

"Really? Well Genzo should know you and Yoshiko are here! But he's a bit busy." Said Taro as he finished his very tasty buko juice and now began to pick little pieces of buko sticking on his cup and ate it patiently. " You know, this is really tasty!"

Tsubasa then said with a rather lonely tone smothered in his voice " Small world, isn't it Matsuyama…"

" Huh? Are you sick or something Tsubasa?" questioned Matsuyama disturbingly, and wondering what's wrong with Tsubasa.

Taro shook his head and smiled " Nope, he's just sad because he doesn't have a partner for the dance."

Suddenly, he felt a soft punch coming from the Nankatsu captain, signaling Taro that he shouldn't have told them. After Matsuyama and Yoshiko ordered their drinks, the four chatted for a while although Tsubasa hasn't been quite jolly to sit back and talk.

" Never mind the situation, Tsubasa. I never knew you could be this lonely without Sanae-san." Spoke Matsuyama amusingly, but quickly silenced by the expression on Tsubasa's face.

" I just want to have fun. But the only fun I recognize is soccer and my friends…" mumbled the Japanese prodigy out loud, only to find that Taro, Matsuyama and Yoshiko were staring at Tsubasa as if he was an alien.

" Anyway…" spoke Taro quite happily and bolted upwards " We should be going to the Luau! I think it's starting!"

* * *

The melancholic tension was replaced with gleeful and spirited air. The guests were completely excited and the energetic music boosted their enthusiasm. Among the noisy crowd, Ken, tried his very best losing those stamina-wicked fan girls who kept chasing him. He almost felt like he never had one country without a single fan…

' I wish they could just go away!' Ken thought ' if only…if…'

" HEY YOU BITCHES! GET YOUR OWN MEAT! THAT ONE'S A VIRGIN!" bellowed a very familiar voice, that involuntarily caught Ken's attention.

Kaede, with her arms rested on her slim hips, braved the crowd. If she was still at school, she could've gotten a P in conduct and a major offense in using profane languages. Solely to speak, she is safe.

The women, apparently disgusted by Kaede's profane mouth, turned tail and plotted to chase the longhaired goalkeeper when she's gone.

Ken, thinking this was a miracle caused by his angel, approached Kaede and thanked her formally.

" It was nothing… I thought I ought to do something to make up for upsetting you hours ago." muttered Kaede, her head slowly faced down on the floor.

Ken protested, his voice highly raised, filled with misunderstanding and guilt " No. I'm sorry for acting very blank…"

Suddenly, without even thinking, he forwarded his hand in front of Kaede in a simple will-you-dance-with-me gesture. Kaede, in return, chuckled sheepishly and to Ken's shock and depressing surprise, Kaede declined.

" Sorry, Ken." Kaede said, her voice somehow resonated in Ken's head " I'm with…"

Suddenly, a voice broke their moment of pressured time… " Hi, Ken! Kaede!" the speaker's happy tone of voice made Ken broke out into a mad fit inside his head, yet his exterior kept a tensed and tranquil look. If it wasn't for Ken's reflexes and demeanor, he could've strangled the speaker to death.

Taro, smiled at Ken then Kaede and spoke " Have you guys seen Genzo?"

" He's probably hunting for a partner out there." Snickered Kaede as she seemed thoughtless of Ken's inner reactions.

" Speaking of partner…" coughed Ken to Kaede, as he pointed Kaede to their discussion.

Kaede expressively mouthed an 'oh', but seeing the expression on Ken's face, she felt an agonizing pain in her. '_What have I done wrong…?_'

She turned around and glanced one last look from Taro to Ken then spoke " I'm with Ishizaki. He asked me first. Knowing that he couldn't just catch a girl so easily, I just accepted."

Kaede walked briskly, hating to feel the burning feeling of Ken's empty gaze… Ken had the looks and the brains, but to Kaede, he wasn't perfect enough… HHHe doesn't have the emotions.

Ken watched Kaede leave, his heart burning for a desire to chase her, tell her how he feels and prove that he isn't an emotionless bastard. But, for the first time… _he never followed his heart_… He doesn't want to be dumped by Kaede. Knowing that she is angry with him.

* * *

The hours passed. Ken sat on one of the empty chairs, holding an unfinished drink in his hands. He often jingled it in front of him, but he was never fancied by its enthusiastic sound. And to even anger him some more, Kaede and Ishizaki were dancing at a place were his gaze always drifted to. Every time he does, he is very intrigued how Kaede was able to dance freely even after a heated talk with him.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm down. But the music broke his concentration every time. He decided to go back to his room for peace and quiet. As he walked down the hallways, he caught sight of dark figures standing in it but to his mistake, it was just things, casting horrible shadows.

When Ken entered his room, it sealed down the noise, making it entirely possible for him to scream his tonsils out. He had second thoughts; he didn't want to do anything inhumane or crazy as to even slash himself crazy or drown in self-depression in the bathroom.

Ken as simple as he is, got a chair and small table from a corner and faced it outside where he could see everyone having fun dancing. He felt very left out but it was okay to him as long as he won't face his insane fans…

He crouched and his thoughts drifted on his everyday problems. The thought of his left shoulder made him shudder terribly. And then the thought of being declined by Kaede doubled his misery.

I want to sleep… I want my thoughts to leave me alone… I want peace…I want silence… 

After seizing the pain, he succumbed into deep slumber.

" Ken…?"

" Are you okay…?"

A voice echoed and his eyes flew open and to his surprise, Kaede was there.

" Kaede?"

"Shh. Just sleep… You're very tired…"

" Wait… I want to tell you…"

" Yes?"

" That I… I…"

" I what?"

Suddenly, his eyes blurred at the wrong time.

He was very much awake, for the sun shone its rays on his face. And for a while, he thought it was real. But it was a dream.

" Darn it!" he mumbled out loud.

When he got a clear view of his surroundings, he was more than surprised… Kaede was in his room. She was there, sitting on another chair in front of him. Smiling serenely.

No way. Is it a dream? But… but… 

Ken smiled. He was very happy. He jolted out of his seat with outstretched arms, yawning as he felt heat rising in him.

" You look cute when you smile." A voice spoke under him.

Ken looked down and saw Kaede, smiling, her eyes half closed. " Were you here last night?"

Kaede too, slowly got up her seat and stretched. She spoke " Yes. I was worried when I found out you were gone."

" You heard me speak?" immediately asked Ken, his eyes eagerly beaming at Kaede.

Kaede arched her eyebrow and said " Speak?"

Silence yielded the two, as both simply gazed under each other's sight. Ken's eyes reflected the sun, which made Kaede feel warmth diving. But to her surprise, it wasn't the sun that did this. It was his feelings. " Kaede… If you didn't hear me last night… I don't care what barged into us today, but I…"

As if it was very much ill fated that very morning, the terrifically terrible SGGK barged in the room " Yo, breakfast's ready."

Ken shot a terrible eye on Genzo, Genzo in return glared daggers at Ken " Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?"

Kaede, hoping to avoid a fight yelled " OKAY! COME ON KEN! GENZO! WHY DON'T WE ALL GO DOWN FOR BREAKFAST?"

* * *

Everything was normal after last night. Genzo, seemingly proud of his self got a partner—loads of them, which made him boast that Ken isn't the only person who has the fans. Hyuga was happy, having someone to dance with is pretty much not his life, but at least he did. Ken was partly gloomy for not having the chance to tell Kaede, but is also very happy, knowing that Kaede forgave Ken. Sorimachi was actually walking at the seashore, looking at the unique fishes that pass by. Takeshi remembered the cute girl he saw last night and asked her to come with him to the Luau. Tsubasa entirely talked with Taro and her partner, to his happiness, both Taro and his partner doesn't like to dance. Ishizaki was just plain lucky that he got Kaede to dance with him.

Matsuyama and Yoshiko fancied themselves with dancing and eating, and they returned back to their rooms at midnight.

" So… Where are we going now?" asked Genzo to everyone sitting at the table.

Kaede, while chewing on her sausage, spoke " How about horse back riding?"

" Now really. Is that such a good idea?" spoke Hyuga taking a drink on his water.

" Yes. That sounds very spectacular." Spoke Ken, entirely to everyone, which made heads turn.

" Oh! I want to ride horses!" chuckled Taro as he finished his buttered toast.

" Ooh. But do you know how to ride horses?" teased Ishizaki to Taro.

"Aww… I don't know how to ride a horse!" whined Takeshi outloud.

" You could maybe ride with Hyuga." Suggested Tsubasa eating his twelfth kisses chocolate.

Genzo, quickly stood up and said " Okay, then. We'll go horseback riding! And let's ask our ex-flight attendant for directions."

Kaede raised her eyebrow and replied " Oh fine fine. Promise me that next time don't you act like a leader by standing like that! You creep me out with your strange antics."

Genzo released a stressed grunt and quietly sat down.

* * *

A/N: Allelluia hymn in the background YES! I posted it at last!

Genzo: snorts All thanks to the procrastination. She procrastinated so much that it took her days to finally post this!

A/N: Shut up! Do you even have to torture me still?

Genzo: smirks evilly yeah? So what? I'm so bored, you know!"

A/N: And being bored never gave you a right to torture me!

Genzo: And who told you you can order people around? Besides starts boasting I'm older, smarter, cooler, more handsome, stronger… goes on

A/N: slaps head Anyways! Ignore the robot continuing his 'What to boast about infront of people' list… I doubt that more than half of his list is unreal.

Genzo: realizes that the authoress isn't paying attention Hmph! She'll regret what she said! I remember what she said when she saw my NEW and very handsome look in the new captain tsubasa!

A/N: If I can only ERASE you for good— pauses Oh darn, were not going straight to anything by fighting!

Genzo: So what? It buys us some time…

A/N: GRR! For me, time is valuable!

Genzo: Yeah right…

A/N: Genzo, I hate you so much.

Genzo: sarcastic reply What a coincidence! I hate you too…

A/N: Your trying to make me drown in your insults… Please stop…

Genzo: narrows eyes Are you trying to tell me—THAT YOU'VE GONE SOFT ON ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! tears in eyes

A/N: Well, I'm not. I'm just giving you one…last…chance, before I snap into two and torture you… very dark and evil look

Genzo: raises eyebrow Riiiight… If you even had the guts…

A/N: Anyways. Pls review! And give me more inspiration! tears swell her eyes I SO HATE YOU WAKABAYASHI!


	6. Chapter 6

Vacation for the High and Mighty

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa—I only own Kaede. Then again, I also borrowed the very wonderful poem that intrigued me.

Quick summary: Tsubasa and his best friends went on a **1 year** vacation to the Philippines in high hopes of nice sandy beaches… Delicious delicacies… Hot babes… Kisses chocolates…But, what they found were glorious humor trouble! And with just one girl tagging wherever they go, it'll be insanely bothersome for their time!

**NOTE:**

"speaking"

'thinking'

"**shouting**"

"**_emphasized shout_**" are all my fortes in enhancing a good mood of the characters emotion and polishing a nice story. Not to mention:

_flashback_ and/or _emphasize_ . Have fun! ;)

* * *

Even as the sun was high and the clouds were serene, the heat never failed to arouse determination in the Japan soccer players. They jogged for a good 3-kilometer road with Kaede lagging behind them, riding on a bicycle that she sought with the help of Genzo. The look on the faces of these players gladdened Kaede. She was of course relieved to find that the arrogant goalkeeper has his mouth shut for the whole trip.

When they reached the place, where the name spoke of its first priority entertainment, " El Kabayo".

_The Horse._ Thought Kaede looking at the giant slab swinging above them. It was also good that Genzo has that sense of picking good places, being that El Kabayo is one of the few ranches that are able to raise good, healthy horses progressively.

While Genzo took the time to register all of their names, the others looked at the not too shabby ranches near the beach.

Ishizaki gaped at the horses, looking gigantic " Damn, these horses are huge!"

" Don't worry Ishizaki! There are horses bigger and more violent to let you stumble off them!" laughed Taro jokingly and soon the others joined the laugh in chorus.

Genzo, who took the time to momentarily go in, interrupted them and said with a bright smile " Come on guys! The day's clear! Let saddle these punks!"

Kaede rolled her eyes._ Look who's talking!_

Ken vibrantly gazed at the unaware Kaede, his eyes softly burning. Kaede noticed the gaze, returned a bright look to Ken and just saddled her horse. " Come one! I want to be the first out!" she shouted at the boys and took flight by galloping out the huge ranch and to the clear field.

Genzo growled and followed Kaede, apparently annoyed by the girl's overjoyed expression.

"Man, do those two have to fight over a sunny day like this?" mumbled Hyuga and followed the two.

Takeshi apparently never got the chance to ride horses before, took the liberty of riding with Sorimachi who of course gladly accepted this.

Tsubasa and Taro took separate horses and soon challenged each other to a race. " Let's see who's horse is the fastest, Taro!"

" Okay then, Tsubasa! I accept your challenge! But no backing!" beamed the bright Taro and looked at Ishizaki " Wanna join in?"

Ishizaki threw an overconfident grin and replied " Sure!"

The three Nankatsu players galloped on par, leaving Ken behind. The longhaired pretty boy kept still on his horse and softly pulled the horse reigns, making it walk nobly and with quick pacing.

* * *

The friendly chattering of the players while riding their horses presumably presented that this day might be more successful than yesterday was. Only one wasn't quite satisfied of his present situation. Ken basically dragged his horse around the field, not enjoying for the only girl that was present in this whole trip is not dumbfounded that Ken's feeling might relinquish romantically before her. As if by anger, the horse neighed to him. " Oh, now you think I'M just dumb not confessing to her!" he said, his voice gradually rising with anger.

The horse neighed once more and this time, by applying more force to its talk, raised its feet upwards in a heroic-like Zorro style. " Don't you dare." Mumbled Ken to the cursed horse that seemingly understood what his feelings are drastically, rounding in love.

But in a quick force that Ken didn't think it had, the horse threw the dazed Ken off and galloped off. The longhaired goalkeeper glared, ignoring the bellowing laughter around him and fighting the urge to curse at his horse's well being, neighing in a sort of mocking way that Ken saw. But as he stood, he noticed Kaede beside him, looking worried " Are you okay?"

As if some melodramatic music passed, Ken found himself gazing profoundly at Kaede's wondrous ruby eyes and being engulfed in a blush that staggered his face. " Err, I'm just fine." He fumbles quietly suddenly looking down to suppress the blush that is now fading away.

Much to Ken's well being, Kaede bade the horse to let her down. Ken was surprised at this and sprang a dazed look on her. " You can take my horse."

Now, Ken felt embarrassed realizing her words as it penetrates his mind. " No, I'm sure my horse is fine. I can still saddle…"

" And then watch you fall—again?" Kaede cut Ken's words deeply and seized his hand. " It hurts me to see _well respected _and _dignified _persons humiliated out of this sort, you know."

From afar, Genzo peered at Kaede and Ken talking. Hyuga, who walked his horse towards the suspicious goalkeeper, said, " I think those two are a bit tied, don't you think?"

Genzo snorted back " Kaede's a bit soft on him—kind of like she's…"

The goalkeeper suddenly stopped in his words, realizing what he's going to say next. Hyuga simply laughed it out " Ken's just being silly!"

" Hah! And since when did you THINK that Ken's silly? You used to say that he's very _rational_ and _calm_ all over!" taunted Genzo in malice, punching Hyuga's shoulder in the process.

Hyuga suddenly released a gulp and spoke " Then explain why you see the two tied in discussion!"

" _Will you just shut up!_" yelled the now livid Genzo, his angry expression snared with rage " I don't need to explain! You can come up with any imagination with what you see! Just leave me _alone_!"

With one final and seen sneer, he clicked his tongue with his teeth and his obedient horse fled. Hyuga apparently wasn't surprised with Genzo's spite. Shrugging it off, he rode off, parallel to Genzo's direction. The surroundings were soon gaunt-looking with the sun above the clouds, shrouded and vaguely seen. The players were half expecting that they will go out for lunch and go with the idea of having fun after.

Taro looked to his side and saw Tsubasa's gaze drift from him to Genzo, who is still perceptibly furious, God-knows-why. Ishizaki was shrouded with thoughts of his own. It was probable for him to think about food, fun, and what life has in store. Takeshi was looking down the horizon, wondering why they thought not to take a simple cab. Sorimachi closed his eyes and simply savored the feeling of tranquility finally settling in the group. Hyuga was deftly looking at Ken and Kaede who intentionally strayed as far away form each other. But looking into the eyes of his companion and longhaired teammate, he knew that his mind is somewhere else. He knew clearly: it wasn't the trip, nor was it the timely hunger. It was no doubt—_Kaede_.

When suddenly, the lesser player Ishizaki, who gasped in pleasure overseeing numerous stalls in the distance, broke the silence.

" Yes! Food!" he bluntly yelled, nearly piercing Tsubasa and Taro's eardrums.

Genzo, who was terribly steaming under the sun, haughtily spoke " Why give in to such sight when you can eat somewhere _affordable and edible_ at the same time? Filipino _street_ food is not what I have in mind."

Kaede, who too lost all mind in controlling herself, summed up her anger and bellowed " Why you good for nothing brat!" unable to control herself, she did what was unthinkable.

A rapid but agonizing slap echoed. Genzo's eyelids widened to an extent and his left cheek was manifestly shouldering a slight pink but red swell.

" Stop acting so juvenile! Even if you were rich and can afford the best in life, try your best not to be so high and mighty!" Kaede furiously scolded. Everyone turned their heads, astoundingly bewildered by the certain changed of things.

The goalkeeper was thunderstruck and completely humiliated that he silently sat on the flat ground, still holding his reddened cheek. His eyes were wide and unmoving, apparently trying to get a hold. Soon everything flew in his head: Kaede _won_ this round… _and by force_…

" What a bastard you have become." She sneered, half proud of what she did. " I see you have grown quite soft and unable to even return a slight remark on me. I guess it took quite a very long time since I got some beating from you."

Her last sentence shook the whole group with untapped fear.

When they were in the city, which consumed almost half of an hour, they gaped at the many stalls of unwavering scent of different kinds of Filipino treats—all for the picking. Ken wasn't able to process the decent scent of the foods in his mind. The memories kept rolling back and again. _Is Kaede really this violent? Am I seeing an untapped emotion of Kaede? Whatever it is, it seemed Genzo really took a _beating_ from it._

Kaede reappeared behind Ken, who was reluctant-looking to find Kaede behind him. He spoke calmly, yet cautious " Are you okay? It seemed you really bullied Genzo to the extent."

And to his surprise, Kaede returned a forced smile—which he didn't quite see through. She replied in a cynical tone " I never thought I can even do that to him. I was actually astounded myself!"

Ken blandly arched his eyebrow. _Astounded…? How could she still sound happy after calling Genzo a bastard and slapping his on the face in front of his friends? Am I seeing nothing of this?

* * *

_

A/N: Omigozr! What have I done! Joke! I merely did, hoping not to make you all bored. Oh yes, and if you have read Krizzie's When Two Teams Live Together, you see Kaede there as a nice and an utterly tranquil-pacific person, whereas you see the Kaede here as terribly foulmouthed and violent. If you notice that, it will all be explained in the next chapters! I noticed this chapter is vulnerably short for me! Do forgive me! I promise to post the next update sooner!


	7. Chapter 7

Vacation for the High and Mighty

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa—I only own Kaede. Then again, I also borrowed the very wonderful poem that intrigued me.

Quick summary: Tsubasa and his best friends went on a **1 year** vacation to the Philippines in high hopes of nice sandy beaches… Delicious delicacies… Hot babes… Kisses chocolates…But, what they found were glorious humor trouble! And with just one girl tagging wherever they go, it'll be insanely bothersome for their time!

**NOTE:**

"speaking"

'thinking'

"**shouting**"

"**_emphasized shout_**" are all my fortes in enhancing a good mood of the characters emotion and polishing a nice story. Not to mention:

_flashback_ and/or _emphasize_ . Have fun! ;)

* * *

Clinging to Sorimachi 'til the end, Takeshi nearly suffocated after watching a thriller movie at a small theater box. Sorimachi was almost in stupor though. He was quite fond of horror movies and was not intrigued of the movie they watched.

" Takeshi. The movie's already over!" said Sorimachi while trying to take Takeshi off him.

Takeshi hung on still and shuddered " Wh-what if it happens for real!"

Sorimachi rolled his eyes and chuckles " Yeah right, an insane woman chasing us? Not a chance Takeshi!"

" But!" protested Takeshi, finally let going of Sorimachi and slowly backs to the wall " It was night at that movie and then—and then! And then two friends frightened because an insane woman appears behind them!"

Sorimachi never fought a stifle and just laughs " Come on! Do I look frightened to you?"

_Silence._ Takeshi's eyes suddenly widened to such an exaggerated extent, looking past his friend. His stance seemed overwhelmed and his face was looking drained and livid…

" Sorimachi…" He finally spoke.

Sorimachi closed his eyes. His face slowly paled and his back shuddered. " An… insane woman is behind me… right…?"

* * *

The moon rose high, giving an accentuated look on Genzo. Gazing across the field, he inwardly cursed… Slowly, he reached a hand to his cheek. At the soft stroke, it stung unbearably. _That good for nothing bitch…_

_I see you have grown quite soft and unable to even return a slight remark on me. I guess it took quite a very long time since you got some beating from me._ Kaede's voice echoed humiliatingly inside Genzo's head.

" Grown quite soft…" he muttered looking down, gazing against the moonlit beams in failure.

It was, unbearably true to the fact that Genzo hadn't had a single beating from the frail featured Kaede ever since a long, long time ago. He unfortunately never got used to Kaede returning a punch from him—let along a painful slap. Her delicate hands wove a place in Genzo's heart. That place was his critical rage… Since then, the two never liked each other. Yet still respected each other's privacy. They knew rage won't get them anywhere and therefore buried their past. Mild and violent quarrels, day after day… Until it became this:

_Why you good for nothing brat!_

………

_Unable to control herself._

………

_She did what was unthinkable._

Suddenly, Genzo shook. _No way_… Was he afraid of her now of all the days? His head bellowed in agony, trying to forget the pain. _Apologize and act like nothing happened?_ No, he resisted. It was not in his nature to surrender so simply. But it was not like himself to bully 'till blood's bled. _Kaede's just a meager girl!_ He gritted his teeth, his ego big and unruly, protested. _But what in her personality makes me—feel—so—down?_ Clutching, his cap, he stood up on the lead bench and ran, full of hope.

* * *

" Walking at night? Are you two crazy?" Asked the shadow, behind Sorimachi.

Sorimachi turned around and suddenly jumped, recognizing the tall shadow. Takeshi slowly backed and spoke with utmost fear laced in his voice "…We'll l-l-leave you al-alone… L-Let us g-g-o!"

The shadow seemed baffled at the sight of the two. " Are you okay?"

Takeshi squinted his eyes, feeling cold by the second. Sorimachi took little steps, backing while gazing at the shadow. " Let us go!"

The shadow suddenly chuckled. Takeshi and Sorimachi looked at each other, then to the shadow. " What has gotten into you two?"

The shadow stepped forth the darkness to be seen in the moonlight. It was none other than…

" KEN!" yelled the two players, looking up to Ken, appearing to seem sardonically aghast.

" Honestly, you two are supposed to be back at the nearby hotel Genzo checked us in to. Why on earth are the both of you here?" questioned Ken in his fully developed stern voice.

Sorimachi replied " We watched a thriller."

" O-Oh." Chuckled Ken, which almost sounded like an understood snigger. " No wonder you two got scared. YOU TWO thought I'm an insane _woman_… Is that _right_…?" His voice suddenly turned into an enraged snicker.

" Run!" yelled Sorimachi as he took the thoughtless Takeshi on the arm and ran in full speed, towards the hotel leaving Ken behind.

Ken, who looked at the two disappear, pondered. _Do I really look like a woman?

* * *

_

Kaede grunted disbelievingly, looking at the view before her. She was quiet, in her room at the hotel. Much to her shock, they were forced to bunk in by threes, due to the lacking rooms. And she had to bunk in with Ken and Genzo, Hyuga with Takeshi and Sorimachi, Tsubasa to Ishizaki and Taro.

The door suddenly opened. She knew it was her roommates. " Hey, Kaede." Spoke that annoying familiar person, standing idly by the door.

" Hmm? I suppose you knew that we'd be bunking in with Ken. Why hang by the door and act nonchalantly like this isn't your room?" sneered Kaede and never bothered to look behind, knowing that the goalkeeper is wearing a grimace.

Slowly, Genzo entered and closed the door shut. He spoke neither sounding pitiful nor enraged " Why did you slap me?"

" You know very well why." Replied Kaede, her voice not cold but emotionless.

" Because I'm acting so stupid?"

" Because you fell to the point of ticking me off. Your stupidity only dragged you here. PERIOD."

" Are you really that angry with me?"

" Oooh, I think you're scared that I'm angry with you."

" Answer me, Kakutama!"

" My, my. Resorting to last name-calling? You're just being rude."

Suddenly, Genzo growled and approached Kaede in threatening steps. Kaede ignored and gazed outside, aware that Genzo is now behind her. " Being you just makes me sick. But not being you… makes me sicker."

" Hn. Stop acting like you know me." Spoke Genzo his arms crossed on his chest.

Kaede turned and looked at him " What if I do? Day after day, we always fought like an old married couple."

Genzo's expression suddenly laced with disgust, making Kaede churn a nice cordial laugh, knowing he didn't understand.

" Geez! I only came here to say that I didn't mean to tease your kind of food!" yelled Genzo, his fists clenched, nearly threatened to punch…

Kaede gave him a soft look and spoke " Man, you're weird. You can just say you're sorry!"

" Just because I don't particularly say sorry to you, it doesn't mean that I'll do now!" scowled Genzo, and crossed his hands.

" You just become weirder when you act on purely your immaturity." Giggled Kaede, almost bizarrely, obviously entertained.

When all of a sudden, a third person entered the room and laughed " I'm guessing you two made up already."

Kaede laughed again, so did Ken. Genzo apparently refused to laugh but just smiled humorously.

That night, everything fatefully made Genzo relieved and soon made him think that this vacation will turn out right…

… or so he thinks…

* * *

A/N: Hahaha. Not a very good chapter. Sorry I didn't include Hyuga, Tsubasa, Ishizaki and Taro! This chapter is just something random that popped in my head. But don't lose hope! The next chapter will be something worth greater than this! huge grin just hope I'll finish it soon!

I'm arguing with my head. Some very loyal readers suggested (over the phone) that Genzo will react to his feelings concerning Kaede. VIOLENTLY HYPERVENTILATES NOT THAT GENZO HAS ANY FEELINGS NOW! I was just thinking to insert those feelings and then the story will have a twisted plot about Ken, Kaede and Genzo and leaves the vacation plot! Totally weird!

Any ways, got to go! I've gotta squeeze my head for ideas!


End file.
